


Everybody Play The Game

by Blackbean



Series: Everybody's Game 'Verse [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Brian, Alpha!John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Freddie, M/M, Multi, Omega!Roger, Open requests, Polyamory, Smut, Will update tags, but mildly, oneshots, poly!Queen, read description
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbean/pseuds/Blackbean
Summary: None of them are what you would call conventional. Roger is just as bossy as the rest of them. Freddie is as outrageous as any frontman. Brian is as thoughtful as a badger. And John, well, he would do anything for his pack.





	1. Notes On This Fic. Pls Read!

First off, let's get the normal disclaimers out of the way. This is Fiction. This did not happen. I do not own Queen. Do not show/send/tell anyone mentioned in this fic about it. I, Blackbean, do not intend for this to in anyway cause libel action against anyone mentioned and/or affiliated with any of the parties in the aforementioned work of fictional literature. Ok, Whew.

Now, about this fic. 

This is only a mild A/B/O universe. Basically, bonding, knotting, heats, a heightened sense of smell in A’s and O’s, and a tendency to snarl are the only things that are different. In this AU Betas, who make up most of the population, are exactly like normal humans. Omega discrimination is now illegal but still exists and is not enforced often. Alpha discrimination (i.e. the expectation of dominance etc.) is still mainstream. In the media Alpha’s are portrayed much more often than the other kinds of sub-genders. Even celebrities are most often Alphas. Betas as icons and celebrities are becoming more common but are still usually frowned upon. Omega’s are not portrayed often or positively in the media, usually as either weak, or overly promiscuous. 

Common Stereotypes: 

That Alphas are strong, talented, dominant, and forceful.

That Betas are ‘normal’, not outside the box.

That Omegas are submissive to Alphas and Betas and promiscuous. 

John Deacon- Alpha- He is faced with discrimination because he does not fit the mold of the stereotypical Alpha. Also, he struggles with confidence and self-esteem issues. The pack does their best to make sure he knows how much they love him. When provoked he can be not only intimidating but dangerous.

Brian May- Alpha- On first look he appears to be the Alpha norm. However he also is ‘unconventional’ because he is more naturally laid back and quiet. He struggles with guilt and depression. The pack cares and dotes on him. Given the right (or wrong) situation, however, he can act very ‘Alpha-like’. 

Roger Taylor- Omega- He does not fit the stereotype of an Omega. He hates being submissive except to his pack, and even then only on certain occasions. To counteract is sub-gender instincts, he is overly volatile. The pack does not  _ usually  _ mind his aggression, because they know why.

Freddie Mercury- Beta- Although he does not face the same discrimination as Roger, Freddie his fabulous, and therefore is not ‘Beta enough’. He privately struggles with his self image. The pack protect, encourage, and support him fully.

Concerning Heats:  
Day 1: Feeling ill is usual. Sleepy, headaches, sore ect.  
Day 2: Feeling better, but cold. An urge to nest is usual. Stronger urges to nest if there are alphas present. Omega’s scent gets a little stronger, but is soothing to alphas.  
Day 3: Increased libido. Excess slick is produced. The omega’s scent reaches full heat intensity and arouses alphas. Even betas can smell and an omega when in heat.  
Day 4: Same as day 3, but the omega is usually more tired. Libido decreases nearer the end of the day.  
Day 5: Libido is still decreasing towards normal. Omega’s are more aware. Generally affectionate. Usually a bit sore.  
Day 6: Normality is assumed. Tiredness is usual.

Not all heats are the same. They change based on sexual activity and proximity to alphas. Heats cause omegas to be able to orgasm multiple times, in quicker succession than usual. Same goes for alphas near and omega in heat.

Enjoy!


	2. Beginnings-Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time the boys get together. ;)  
> Word Count: 1700

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fictional slur 'Zaylin' is used in this part and might be used again. It is the Phoenician letter 'Z', which is the root of the Greek Zeta. It is the opposite of the letter 'A' or Alpha. 
> 
> This chapter is more centric on Maylor but it's still definitely Poly!Queen. I'll probably make this one a two parter, focusing on Deacury.
> 
> CW: Sexual harassment (happens off 'screen'}, and violence in self defense. Also smut.

John Deacon watched Roger covertly while sipping slowly on his beer. The aftershow adrenaline was starting to wear off for him, while both Roger and Freddie seemed still to be glowing in energy. Roger was flirting with a couple of young Beta women, while Freddie was somewhere in the midst of the crowd dancing to the driving beat of the music. Brian slid down next to John, holding his new drink. John smiled tightly at him and returned his eyes to the blond drummer. Brian followed John's gaze and saw the reason for John's tension. While Roger often flirted with people, he never really took long term action upon the fleeting acquaintances. Freddie did it regularly as well, even Brian did too, and John, occasionally, would flirt with some people. But it was hard to watch _their omega_ flirting with others. Of course, they knew Roger wasn't theirs; he was his own person. Nevertheless, it was difficult for Brian and John to put aside their Alpha instincts to claim and protect. 

"Hey." Said Brian, softly, trying not to aggravate John further, merely attempting to distract him. "I'm heading back to the flat. Want to come?"

John sighed slightly. 

"Alright. You tell Rog, I'll find Fred." 

Brian nodded and headed over to Roger, who was at the moment, snogging a brunette. Brian took a quick moment to breathe, trying to calm himself so he didn't reek of possessive pheromones. Roger looked up from the woman to Brian, his eyes a little spacey from arousal. 

"Hey, Bri." He greeted the curly haired guitarist.

_Fuck._ Brian could smell Roger's faint arousal, and it wasn't helping anything.

"John and I are heading back to the flat. Are you heading back now? Or…?"

Roger smirked, his hand drifting up the woman's thigh.

"I'll be heading back a little later. I have a little something I should attend to."

The women giggled and pressed an open-mouthed kiss onto Roger's neck. Brian felt like he wanted to throw up. The conflicting emotions he was going through was messing with his stomach. 

"Right." Brian nodded and turned to look for John. His eyes scanned the crowd looking for the familiar long haired bassist. And there he was. And Freddie. And- oh. Brian made his way quickly to John's side. 

"-lay a hand on him again and break your face." Snarled John, pulling Freddie closer to him. Freddie looked uncomfortable and angry. Brian moved closer to him in an effort to comfort the Beta. 

"Fuck off, you weak zaylin!" Hissed the strange alpha, lunging forward and shoving John backward into Brian. John staggered to keep his feet and came at the man with a snarl. He launched a punch in the man's stomach. The man doubled over clutching at his abdomen before swinging another knock at the bassist. Suddenly, before Brian could catch exactly happened, Roger was there giving the man a ringing blow on the jaw and a kick in the groin. John dragged Roger back and quickly ushered all of them to the side.

"We need to get out now."

Brian didn't waste time replying. They exited the bar, but instead of calling a cab then, they walked down to the end of the block before hailing a cab. They remained quiet through the ride back to the flat, all but John who was murmuring into Freddie's ear. 

By the time they got home, they had settled down a bit; The adrenaline had stopped pounding through their veins. They moved almost immediately to the couch, curling up together. It was something they often did when things were stressful.

"Thank you, Deaky." Whispered Freddie. John merely held Freddie closer to him and said that anyone in the same circumstances would do the same. 

"Are your hands alright, darling?" Asked Freddie.

"A little sore, but alright, yeah."

They fell into a comfortable silence until Roger broke it.

"Sorry for not being there earlier, Freddie." He mumbled.

"Rog, love, It's not your responsibility to watch out for me. I can watch out for myself."

"Obviously not." Huffed Roger. "If I hadn't been with that bird, I would have been there earlier."

Brian had heard enough of Roger blaming himself.

"It wasn't your fault, Rog, it was the asshole's fault, for being a prick and pushing himself onto Freddie."

"But I should have been there," Protested Roger. "I know you guys don't like it when I go off with other people if I had been there-"

"It's none of our business who you shag, Rog. It's not your fault."

Roger fell silent. Suddenly Brian felt guilty. He placed his hand gently on Roger's shoulder.

"Rog, I didn't mean-" But he was cut off by a pair of lips on his. For a moment, Brian was in shock and just sat there. Roger pulled back suddenly, blushing, afraid.

"Sorry- sorry, I'll just-" He hastily got up, casting an ashamed glance at the three. Brian was still a bit dazed, but he maintained his sanity enough to choke out two words.

"Wait, please."

"I'm sorry, Bri, I-I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry."

John and Freddie watched a bit in shock.

"No, Rog. I-i liked it."

Roger stared blankly for a moment. And then Brian was on his feet. Pulling Roger close to him. Kissing him softly. Roger tensed at first but then melted into the embrace. Brian couldn't help but wonder at the feeling of kissing Roger. His lips were firm but smooth. Brian could feel Roger's mouth opening slightly, inviting his tongue to explore. Roger moaned into the kiss, hands finding Brian's hair, pulling gently on the tousled curls. 

"Fuck" Breathed Brian, pulling away to take a breath. Brian cast a worried glance toward the other two and was surprised to see John and Freddie wrapped in an equally passionate embrace. He was shocked, to say the least, but now, he remembered the soft words, touches, the looks. It made sense. Freddie and John were together. As John pulled away to catch his breath, he noticed Brian's expression.

"Yeah," He breathed, answering Brian's unspoken question. "We've been considering it, a relationship. But we didn't want to mess up the band. Now," John gestured to Roger and Brian. "Well, I think we'll manage."

John's arm curled around Freddie's waist, while the singer snuggled into the embrace. Suddenly, Roger moved to Freddie, and, straddling the singer's hips, kissed the dark-haired man's lips. Brian was yet again shocked. So, was John. But Freddie seemed almost to expect it. One hand slid onto the drummer's hip, while the other carded through the blond locks. More surprising still, was Brian's reaction. He had expected a surge of possessive rage, an instinct to pull the omega back and claim him as his own. Instead, Brian's nostrils flared with arousal. He felt possessive, yes, but not just of the omega, of all of them. The other alpha included — his pack. John, meanwhile, after getting over the initial surprise, started kissing a trail up the singers neck.

"Is this something you two often do?" John asked, voice thick with arousal.

"Often enough," Freddie managed, just as Roger ground his hips down against the singer's growing erection.

Brian swore. It was a sight to behold. Roger, straddling Freddie, angelic face shrouded by his golden hair. Freddie, biting his lip to keep his sounds of pleasure down. John, palming his erection while kissing along the singer's neck. Roger turned from Freddie, hand stretched toward the curly haired alpha, beckoning. Brian drew closer to the drummer, nostrils flaring at the sent of the omega's slick. He stood in between Freddie's splayed knees, pushing himself against the blond's back. Brian pressed a kiss against the same place that the beta girl had slobbered over. Roger moaned thrusting his hips up. Freddie gasped at the sensation. Brian's hand traveled down Roger's stomach, hips, and then pressed against the blond's aching erection.

"Oh, fuck, Bri, please." Moaned Roger, canting his hips upwards. Brian took a moment to assess the situation. John made eye contact with him, and then they knewexactly what to do. Brian helped Roger to his feet, although the drummer felt as though his legs would not hold him. John, meanwhile, shifted Freddie to be straddling his lap. Then Brian sat down next to the other alpha, pulling Roger down, so he was also straddling the guitarist's lap. Roger wiggled a little, relishing in the sound of a muffled curse from Brian. The guitarist slid his hand to Roger's cock, palming it through the drummer's trousers. For Brian, the smell of arousal in the air, along with the sounds of pleasure, was already almost enough to make him finish right then. Roger's hand also made its way to Brian's cock, causing Brian to surge forward, catching the blond's lips in his. All of five of Brian's senses were in erotic overload, Roger's hand was doing wonders, and he could see the blond in the throes of pleasure, he could smell Roger's slick and John's strong Alpha scent, he could hear the muffled curses and moans from both the drummer and the other two, and Brian could taste the unique taste of Roger's mouth on his. He came with a strangled cry. Roger twisted towards Freddie, and with one last grind of his cock against Brian's hand, came, head against Freddie's neck. 

For a few moments, both the guitarist and drummer were out of it, still coming down from the heights of orgasm. By the time they had regained a semblance of normality, Freddie and John had finished and were panting heavily. A few minutes later, Brian shifted, getting up, and Roger groaned sleepily. Brian returned a few moments later with some warm washcloths and a handful of clothes. He handed two to John and turned to Roger. Brian helped the blond drummer out of his trousers and pants and gently wiped him clean. After helping him into some pants, Brian led Roger to his bed. Roger was still out of it, and after being placed in bed, asked Brian to stay with him. Brian curled up with the blond drummer and kissed his forehead. Sleep came quickly to both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated.


End file.
